The Oil Filter Cup (referred to herein as "oil filter cup" and "tool") is a simple hand tool for controlling spillage of motor oil while removing oil filters during oil changes. It is designed to be used in conjunction with an ordinary socket wrench and oil filter socket.
Removal of an oil filter from any vehicle is messy, but in recent years, automobile manufacturers have exacerbated the problem by locating oil filters in poorly accessible locations. The result has been an unnecessarily messy job for the person removing the filter and environmentally undesirable oil spillage onto chassis and suspension components (and consequently, roadways); and the work area.